


Into you

by justK



Series: You & Me [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: Beauty that makes angels jealousYou shine so bright, more than a dayI'm in, losing myselfGoddess of beauty, you're AphroditeLike the morning sun, you're dazzlingAlways shinning so brightLike an angelWrap around meTake me aboveI'm into you.





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

> As always: not a native English speaker, I apologise for any misspelling error I may have.

The cellphone in his pocket rang making him drop the vase on the bar in front of him while he took the sounding apparat with the other hand out of his coat.  
“Well, what is so important to interrupt the night you just gave me off?” He immediately said without even checking the identifier.  
“If you really want to find out, you'll have to come,” the voice on the other side said.  
“Oh, I don't,” he said cockily.  
“Maybe I should've been clear-”  
“Sure, you had to,” he interrupted. “Look, unless you killed someone, or it concerns the company or myself, I don't give a shit, we can leave it for tomorrow.”  
“Well, guess which one of the three it is,” he didn't answer even though he was given time. “You better leave me speaking alone because you're busy bringing your ass in here. You have ten minutes.”  
“I have to go, Somin,” he said to the woman next to him before drinking what was left in his glass.  
“Thought you were off,” she said almost mocking.  
“I was, until barely a minute ago,” he took out of his wallet some money and left it in front of her. “Have another one for me.”  
“Oh. Sure I will,” she smiled as he started to walk away. “Don't forget you have a meeting at ten.”  
“Reschedule it, I'm taking the morning off.”  
“You still don't know me at all,” she said mockingly looking at him over the glass.  
“What do you mean I don't know you?”  
“I've already moved it, you have it tomorrow by one.”  
“How did you know-”  
“Because you should know by now, I'm not a common secretary. _I'm_ _Somin_.”  
“Take the morning off too,” he granted smiling.  
“I've been taking all these week's mornings off, I was going to take tomorrow too.”  
“With permission of whom have you been taking hours off?”  
“No one, you haven't even notice it because I have all your work done before you can even blink and that's why you aren't going to punish me and give me next Friday off.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“You just will.”  
He looked suspiciously at her.  
“Well you better get going or else, I will have to start looking tomorrow for someone else to work for.”

  
“Taehyung,” he heard that elegant feminine but deep voice he knew so well as soon as he stepped in.  
“I wasn't expecting you to welcome me in my office,” Taehyung said.  
“I was getting ready to remove the name off your door myself,” the woman in front of him said.  
“What is it, Jiwoo?”  
“You told me you had find a way to retain Pyeong.”  
“That's exactly what I did.”  
“Then, care to explain what is he doing in my office right now?”  
“He is here?”  
“No he isn't, that's why I made you come all your way down here,” she said sarcastically.  
“What does he want?”  
“He came threatening me, that he will find evidence to use against us,” she walked to him. “So listen to me, you're going in there and tell him to sign the deal tomorrow at first hour...”  
“...or?”  
“You will be the one removing your name off the door,” she said looking serious standing straight up in front of him with both hands in front of her stomach and her chin up. “I've done my part, finish yours.”  
Taehyung sighed as he fixed his tie to leave the office with Jiwoo and do what she had told him to. They walked through the elegant corridor with the partners offices at their left, the crystals looked impeccable clean letting an amazing view of the night in Seoul. They finally arrived to the office in the corner. Jiwoo's office.  
“Pyeong,” Taehyung said. “What can I do for you?”  
“Don't 'Pyeong' me,” the man said. “I paid you millions and now she's telling me that I'm going to get screwed.”  
“I never said that, Mr. Pyeong,” Jiwoo said calmly. “I merely repeated what my partner told you, that's the deal.”  
“I'm still getting screwed-”  
“No, you're not, you're our client. We are merely doing our job,” through the corner of her eye she could see how Taehyung looked at her as if telling her to let him take care. “But Kim Taehyung here is in charge now, as I told you since the begging, he's our best closer.”  
“Well if you're the best closer, where the hell have you been and why didn't you explain everything that is the contract to me?”  
“I specialise in trouble situations, last time I checked there wasn't any problem.”  
“I want Hong out of the deal.”  
“So that's the only thing that's changed,” Taehyung meditated taking the documents out of Jiwoo's hands. “Well, guess what: were not rewriting this document.”  
“He's not getting that title,” Mr. Pyeong insisted.  
Taehyung passed his gaze from Pyeong to Jiwoo and then back again to Pyeong pretending he was trying to understand.  
“Let me make sure I understand. We negotiated a deal that gave you everything you wanted, I got Hong to sign it and now you want him out just to take his dignity.”  
“ _Bravo_.”  
“That's not going to happen, first of all I actually like Hong; and second, this firm will not act in bad faith,” Taehyung saw him straight in the eye. “We're lawyers, our job is to make justice and guess what the hell I am doing.”  
“Well, even though you got Hong to sign, I'm not signing. So you can as well say goodbye to the money.”  
“You know? That's too bad,” Taehyung said sitting calmly on the couch and took a paper out of his suit. “Cause I received this confirmation from the bank a couple hours ago,” Pyeong frowned looking mad. “So you can as well say goodbye to the money,” he repeated the same sentence the man had used when he thought he could get away. Taehyung got on his feet again and walked slowly towards Pyeong. “Now, get you're ass in here tomorrow morning and close the goddamn deal.”

  
“Seriously, did you think it would take that long?” Jiwoo said standing up and walking around with the goblet in her hand.  
“Well, you were so serious I couldn't tell,” Taehyung said sitting on the couch. “Why do you have to be so damn threatening?”  
“Because with you I have no other choice.”  
“And why is that?” He laughed.  
“Lots of people told me when I made you my name partner that I couldn't control you, but I think that you know by now that I can.”  
Taehyung didn't reply, ha had always been a wild horse, but when it came to Jiwoo he seemed to be tamed just as everyone else. Jiwoo was an extremely strong and focused woman, since she could get herself to the place she was, gaining the respect of every person she met, just as she had earned his.  
“Chungho came today, asking to be hired,” he changed subject.  
“As hell I am not letting him into my firm,” she stopped smiling.  
“Was it that bad?”  
Jiwoo gave him a bad look.  
“Did you ever sleep with him?” He asked sitting straight.  
“Once,” she admitted without leaving her calm, serious and strong self.  
“So he's seen you naked?” This time Taehyung raised his eyebrows looking curious.  
“That's usually how this things work,” Jiwoo said walking to the kitchen. She stood and looked at his colleague since the kitchen was connected to the living room without any kind of separation, he had his eyes opened how big they were as he drank the liquor. “Are you picturing me naked right now?”  
“ _No_ ,” he said with raspy voice receiving a sharp but funny look from her. “Maybe,” he admitted.  
“Do I have to remind you is your boss who you're thinking about?”  
“No, boss. I'm aware of that.”  
Jiwoo gave him one last look before starting to make some dinner as she tried to hold on a laugh.  
“You know I love you,” Taehyung said lightly as if he was joking but still serious enough.  
“Sure you do,” she actually laughed this time.

  
Somin continued to type on her computer as she lifted her gaze to the man she knew was coming.  
“You should look at what you're typing,” he said.  
“I never make a mistake,” she said.  
“I was-”  
“Looking for Taehyung?” She cut him off.  
“Yes,” said the extremely tall man in front of her desk.  
“He's on some business right now,” she informed and looked for something on her desk. “Here's your work, though.”  
“What's this?” He asked.  
“What you're going to be working on,” she said obvious.  
“How did you-”  
“I know everything.”  
He looked at her intently trying to figure something out, anything, but he couldn't, so he just looked through the paperwork in his hands.  
“You think you're too smart for a secretary.”  
“I am,” she smiled egocentric.  
He nodded lifting his brows as if mocking while reading the papers.  
“I'm going to need-” Somin handed him a carpet. “What,” he exclaimed.  
“I've already worked on it.”  
“Now I just-” he was shut down again by a smiling Somin handing him a card with phone numbers in it. “ _Marry me?_ ”  
“I also took care of that, Matthew, the moment you signed up your employment agreement, you may not have notice, but you signed up the marriage certificate.”  
He laughed.  
“You're amazing.”  
“Thank you, big guy.”  
“Dating is not allowed in here,” Taehyung said as he walked by to enter his office just to grab some papers.  
“Hey, Taehyung,” Matthew called him.  
“Somin has already given you work to do and if you want to sit with the grown ups you won't ask for anything and handle this case all by yourself,” Matthew closed his mouth and left.  
“That was harsh,” Somin commented going back to what she was writing.  
“Dating among colleagues is forbidden,” Taehyung reminded.  
“Except for the bosses.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You know what I meant, Tae.”  
“Jiwoo and I are not dating,” he walked to stand in front of her.  
“But you wish you were,” Taehyung gave her a reproach look. “You're finally taking her on a date?” She saw him move nervously. “You thought I didn't know? I'm your secretary and your friend, I know you better than you know yourself and I also have to deal with your agenda, so I had to move a couple things in order for you to go out with her.”  
“It's not a date.”  
“Fine, let's call it business.”  
“I just came to tell you that I'm on my way down, if I have to wait the slightest bit, I'll kick your ass off the goddamn car,” Jiwoo suddenly came out of nowhere surprising them.  
“Don't worry, I was leaving,” he said joining her. “See you later, Som.”  
“I don't know how you can stand him, Somin,” Jiwoo said with the only purpose of annoying him.  
“After seven years I guess you just get used to it.”  
“Can you stop talking as if I wasn't here?” Taehyung asked.  
“I admire you,” Jiwoo said to Somin and both of them smiled.  
“See you around, Jiwoo.”  
Both, Jiwoo and Taehyung started walking away from Somin's desk, before they could turn around the corner, Taehyung looked back to Somin and fangirled about Jiwoo at her back so that she didn't see, for what Somin could read on his lips, he had said ' _she's a goddess_ '.  
“Shall I start organising the wedding?” Somin asked to herself before going back to work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Bwoo stuff, but I wanted to write something that was related to the new album and obviously thought of 'You in Me' couples, so this is it, it's majorly a Jwoo fic, but also includes Bmin.  
> It's going to be part of a series, this small fic is going to contain maximum three chapters, all of them related to 'Into you', there's going to be another short fic now related to 'Trust me (Jiwoo&Jseph)' and the same with each song of the album.  
> I thought of something to fit the roles that Jseph and Jiwoo portray in the MV, and I came up with the idea of lawyers and Jiwoo being the boss.  
> Hopefully this will turn out alright :)  
> I hope you like it.


End file.
